The birth of Clockwork
by jojumolo9
Summary: "Who am I? Who are you?" "Hello , you are Clockwork. You will be the master of time." "I'm the master of time?" " You will be"
1. Pariah Dark

A/N

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

Prologue:

We had just put Pariah Dark in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. He had been a torrent for over a hundred years and few had ever tried to challenge him. We was becoming more and more violent and even starting to try to claim parts of the human world. We had to stop him.

- At Ancients' tower -

"We can not allow something like that to happen again." said Lon.

"We must find a way to prevent any thing like this from happening." added Arnia.

"We need someone who can watch out for events like this that are to come in the future." stated Jada.

"But who would we get to watch over time?" asked Meka

"There is no one who would be willing to do that, and we have other matters to attend to." Safa stated.

"There must be some one who would be willing to watch over time." Meka replied.

"We can not trust just any one with that kind of power. If they misuse that power it will just create a bigger problem."

"Well what are we going to do then?"

"One of us will have to watch over time."

"We can not do that."

Then Nina, who is the older of the six and the wisest, speaks, her voice soft and kind but also serious and authoritative," We must create a ghost, whose sole purpose is to watch over time, and prevent anything as destructive as Pariah Dark from happening."

"That would never work." Lon said.

"And, why exactly would that not work?" Nina asked.

" There's no one who will teach it what it needs to know."

"I will teach him what he needs to know."

"We can not let one ghost have complete control of time."Arnia stated

"If you do not want one ghost in control of time then we will make some ghost that will help watch over time"

"I don't think it's wise to have more than one ghost interfering with the time stream."

"We should have one ghost who can interfere with the time line only when it has been approved by the other ghost." suggested Jada

"I agree with Jada's idea." said Meka.

"I also agree." Arnia stated.

"As do I" agreed Safa.

"I still do not like the idea" Lon said.

"You never like any thing." Nina replied, " We should rest to regain our energy. We will create them tomorrow morning."

"I still think it is a bad idea." Lon mumbled under his breath.


	2. The Creation

It was the next morning and the Ancients were waiting in their meeting room which was small room with a long wooden table in the middle with about ten wooden chairs around the table. They were waiting for Nina to return with the scroll needed to create a ghost.

After searching through several scrolls Nina found the one she was looking for. She took the scroll back to the meeting room, put the scroll down in the middle of the table, and unrolled it. The others gathered around her and read the scroll.

"Is we ready to start?" Nina asked.

"Yes" the others replied.

"Good than we shall begin"

They moved out of the meeting room into a large room that was empty, this room was often used for things like training.

They went to the middle of the room and gathered in a circle, then put they each put out one green bony hand, and started to chant the spell that had been on the scroll.

A green ectoplasm began to swirl around in the middle of their hands. They continued to chant as more and more ectoplasm was swirling around. Then they stopped chanting and they waited for the ectoplasm to stop swirling. After waiting a few minutes the ectoplasm began to disperse leaving a small baby like ghost.

He had short snow-white hair, a flawless baby blue face, and blood-red eyes. He had a tail the same color of his face. He was wearing back gloves with watches , a light purple shirt, a black belt with stop watch dangling from it, and a dark purple cloak held on with a gear pin, but the most noticeable thing was the clock in his chest.


	3. Questions

- Clockworks Point of view -

_ Who am I? Who are these... people looking at me? why are they looking at me? Were am I?_

I at the people who are around me. They were scary looking. I couldn't see there face just blood-red eyes. They were wearing grayish cloaks and I could see their hands. They were green and where only bones. There were six of them and they had moved from around me to standing in front of me.

"Who am I? Who are you?" I asked wearily.

"Hello, You are Clockwork. You will be the mater of time." the one in front of me answered.

"I'm the master of time?" I was confused._ What does that even mean?_

"You will be" the one to her right answer.

"Who are you?"

"I am Nina." she told me, when she spoke it was a soft and gentle voice and I found it comforting.

"I am Meka" the one to her right said, her voice was higher than Nina's but still soft.

"I am Jada" he was on the right of Meka, his voice was not very deep and was nether gentle or harsh.

"I am Safa" she was to the left of Nina her voice was between Nina and Meka's hers was also nether gentle or harsh.

" I am Arnia" Her voice was very soft and quiet . I started to get a weird tingly feeling through out my body, I wanted to be nice so I was going to wait until the last person introduced them self before I asked.

"I am Lon" his voice was deep and a bit harsh. I was about to ask about the tingly feeling I had when it just went away. I looked down at self to see it there was some thing wrong and I think ...I grew, I wasn't really sure so I just ignored it.

"Where are we?"

"We are in our tower." Nina answered

"Why am I here?"

"We created you because we needed some one to watch over the time stream."

"You created me?"

"Indeed we did."

"How?"

"An ancient spell "

"Ok... you said I was going to be the master of time, what's that mean?" I was very curious about what that meant.

"It means that you will watch over the time stream and prevent any disturbances that could destroy the human world or the ghost zone."

"How do I become the master of times?"_ I get to watch the time stream that's __probably really cool._ I was starting to get excited

" It will require years of training."

"Training?"

"Yes, I will be teaching you what you need to know."

"When do we start training?" the weird tingly feeling was back. I started to shift my weight a little to see if that would get rid of it. I think Nina could tell i was unconformable.

"Is there something wrong Clockwork?" her voice was soft and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I have this weird tingle feeling. I got the same feeling a few minutes ago but it just went away. It's-" the tingling when away" it just went away again." I looked back down at my self and I had a beard. _  
_

"I didn't have a beard a minute ago... did I?" I was super confused._ O great I've only been here for like 10 minutes and I'm already losing my mind. _

I heard Lon snicker and say something I didn't hear. Arnia gave him a look that I think was supposed to be annoyed. It's hard to tell when you can only see people's eyes. Nina also gave him what I'm assuming is an annoyed look but then turned back to face me.

"No, you did not have a beard before, and for the tingly feeling that you feel is you body changing forms, because you are the master of time you time does not effect you the same way it does most people or ghost. You live out side of time, your body will repeatedly change its form."

"Can I stop it from changing forms?"

"It can not be stopped, you will continue to change forms, but do not worry you will get used to the feeling."

"Ok... when do we start training?"

"We will start tomorrow morning, but for now I will take you to your tower."

"I have my own tower?" I was getting more exited but tried not to show it.

"Indeed you do, but you will come back here for training until I believe you a can train on your own."

"That's cool" I couldn't help but smile I had my own tower. The tingly feeling came back , then went away. I looked at myself and saw that I was a baby._ That is going to take a while to get used to._

"Do you have any more question Clockwork?"

"Umm... I don't think so."

Nina turned to the others." I will be back in about an hour I want you back here by then so we will create the others." She then turned to me "Follow me and I will take you to your tower"

"Okay." we had just left the tower when I remembered what Nina said to the others before we left. "Nina, what did you mean when you said you would create the others when you got back? Are you making more masters of time?"

"No, I'm not making more masters of time. We are going to create other ghost to help you make dedications on when you should interfere and when you should not."

"Okay" we flew quietly to my tower. I could just see it in the distance. There were a few gears floating around before we reached it. I could see to two big gears, one coming out of the left and one out the right side, and a giant clock took up most of the front of the tower. As we got closer I could see more gears on it and the wooden doors, and the top which I didn't really like it, but I didn't hate it ether, was sculls and scythes. The closer we go the more excited I got. It only took about ten minutes to get to my tower. We landed in front of my tower and Nina walk to the door and opened it for me. I floated in after saying"thank you" then she came in.

A/N

Sorry for such a big difference in the length of the chapters I will try to start keeping them similar length and will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. If I don't upload for a while it's because a tornado hit, there aren't any more warnings going of but weather is still bad.

If you notice any grammar or spelling errors If you could tell me that would be great. I think most of it is right but I have never been very good in english class.

Please tell me what you think I have never been good at creative writing ether and this is my fist fanfic, so I would like to know what you guys think of it.


	4. The Tower

"Welcome to your tower, Clockwork." Nina said.

"Wow!" Clockwork exclaimed excitedly, as he looked around the room they were in. The room had stone walls and floors. There were gears, clocks all over, and in the against one of the wall was a large round screen. There were giant bell above them.

"I want to explore your tower and when you are done I recommend that you read some of the books on the history of the ghost zone and human world. I will be back at 8 A.M. tomorrow, I want you here and ready to go. Any questions Clockwork?"

"No."

"Then I will be on my way. Good bye."

"Bye."

Nina floated back to the door and left. Clockwork stared at the door she had just left out of for a few seconds, then turned his attention back to the room. He decided he would start looking around. He floated over to the large view screen, he looked at it for a bit but quickly lost interest in it and started to wander around the room looking at the different gears and clocks on the wall. He came to a larger gear that has about two feet away from the wall he looked behind the gear to see a door. He opened the door and saw that there were stairs on the other side he flew up the stairs which led to a hall with three door.

Clockwork goes up to the first door to the left, opens it and walks in. The room's walls were light gray, with several clocks on them, and the floors were wooden. On one side of the room was a few chairs around a small coffee table, on the opposite wall there were several tall book shelves full of book. The wall across from the door had a desk and chair. The desk had a quill and ink and a small table lamp on it. In the center of the room was another large round view screen. Clockwork floated over to the desk and turned the lamp on. He then began to look the drawers of the desk, he found some paper and more ink but nothing else, so he went to the book selves and looked through the books to find several books on almost every topic and there was even an entire book shelf for the history of the ghost zone and human world. After a little more looking around Clockwork left the room and went to the single door on the right side.

This room was much larger than the room he had just been in. The walls and floors were the same as the other room. There were more clocks on the walls than the first room. This room was full of viewing screens. The view screens were all different size. Clockwork knew that these view screens were very important but he didn't know what they did, and was becoming curios about them. He was definitely going to ask Nina about them next time he saw her. He then noticed an odd little table against one of the walls that looked to serve no purpose. Clockwork just shrugged it off figuring that it would be of uses sooner or later. After that though Clockwork left the room and went to the last room.

This room was about the same size as the first room and half the second room. This room was weird there was nothing in this room other than a few clocks on the wall. It kinda reminded him of the training room he had been formed in just hours ago. Since there was nothing to look at in this room Clockwork left.

Nina had told him to read when he was done exploring his tower, so he went back to his study, picked out a large book call All About the Ghost Zone. He settled down a started to read the book, which he read extremely fast and even remembered what the who book was about, he got up and returned the book to its original place and picked out a different book this one was about the human world. After about 20 books Clockwork had gotten tired of reading. He still had about 2 hours before Nina came to get him. Clockwork thought about what else he could do but only came up with a few options, nothing, continue to read, or explore his tower some more. Clockwork decided on the latter option.

He went back to the room with all the view screens to see if he could find out what they did. He carefully examined each one but to no luck, although Clockwork now knew he had 3 large screens, 5 medium screens, and 14 small screens, plus the one in the study, and the one in his main room. Speaking of main room Clockwork had about 10 minutes before Nina arrived. He left the viewing room and went to wait for Nina in his main room on the bottom floor.


	5. Observents

- Ancient's Tower - Nina's Point of View -

I returned about 10 minutes earlier than I had expected. I saw no real purpose in going to do something because I would have to stop in a few minutes, so instead i just went to the training room to wait for the others to return there. When I enter the room I saw Jada, Meka, and Arnia standing by one of the wall talking.

"- Not look like him." Arnia Stated.

"Yes they will, they will look a lot like him." Jada replied

"I agree with Arnia, I do not believe they will look like him." Meka commented.

"Why do you believe that? Their purposes are very similar, therefore they should look much like him."

"That is not completely true, yes they will both watch over time but Clockwork will see much more and possibly even meddle with the time stream. However, they will not they will just observer the most likely time stream and if they have any concerns about the direction the time stream is heading they will voice those concurs to Clockwork." Jada reasoned.

Nina knew they were wondering what the new ghost, the Observants, would look like. How a ghost looked when they were either created or form after their death depended on the obsession or purpose or the ghost. Nina quietly stood there and listen to Jada, Meka, and Arnia argue about what the Observants Would look like. About 5 minutes later Lon and Safa came in discussing some thing, I couldn't hear, and walked over to the side of the room opposite of Jada, Meka, and Arnia.

"We are all here so, shall we begin?" I asked. This got every ones attention sense no one had noticed me.

"Yes." the other answered.

We went back to the room in which we had left the scroll and found the second spell which was for forming multiple ghost at one time. After studying the second spell for a minuter, I spoke up again.

"How many ghost should we create?"

"We should create at least 10,000 so, that they are as strong as Clockwork" Lon said.

"I believe 100 would be plenty." Meka stated

"I think 550 would be good."Jada said

"We should create 300, Observants." Arnia suggested

"I think we should have at least 1,000." Safa said

We had been discussing how many Observantes they should make for about half an hour before they got there answer, 1,250.

"Lets begin." and with that we all went to the training room, just like before the went to the middle of the room, formed a larger circle then the last time, stuck there a hand in and began to chant. Just like before ectoplasm began to swirl only diffidence was there was more ectoplasm, after a few minutes they stopped canting and a few minutes later the ectoplasm dispersed.

There were about 100 ghost they all looked identical, they each had a green head blob like head with a single green eye in the center of their face, they had no nose or mouth, their hands were green as well, they wore a robe that went down past there tail, the robe was white with a gold line down the middle there was a gold design at the top of the rob and around the bottom of the selves and it had a black belt. They also had a cloak on, instead of a hod there cloak just curved up and out, the inside was red while the out side was black. The top of the cloak had a gold trimming and the cloak was held together with a golden button.

A bunch of them to quietly started to ask questions to each other and us.

"Quiet." I commanded in a slightly raised voice so every could hear. "You are the Observents. We will explain every thing to you in a little bit. For now we need you to go over there" I pointed to the side of the room furthers away from us"and wait quietly until we are completely done." I stated.

The Observents looked were I had pointed and started to move to the other side of the room. That is one of the things I liked about the ghost we created they all started out submissive although that may change as they learn and interact with each other.

Once all the Observants were on the other side of the room. We continued to create Observents after about 5 hour we had created 1,250 Observents. After introductions and answering every ones question. I told the others to rest and I took the Observents to their Observatorium about 5 minutes away after giving them them the same suggestion I had Clockwork and telling the to be in the main observatorium by 9 A.M tomorrow. I was off back home so I could rest.

-Authors note-

I'm debating on weather I should create a chapter of one or the Observants exploring the Observatium or not. If you could give me your opinion that would be great.


	6. Observatorium

A/N Sorry took a while to update. I lost a key and I'm having some problems typing and I was busy. I will try to add a new chapter at least once a week. Enjoy Its going to be a long one.

- Observent's Point of Veiw -

I was standing near the edge of the group. Nina had just left us, she had told us to explore the observitorium, read up on the history of the human world and the ghost zone, and that we could come up with name for our self or other if we wished to do so. I had decided that I would be named Ruben. I decided to go the way that was less crowded which has to the left of me. I walked over to the wall and found a door that lead to a hall way that seemed to go all the around the main room in a circle there were 4 doors in the hall. I chose the on farthest away from the door

I went down the stairs and found a room that was medium sized. The walls were white and the floor was black stained wood. The walls were lined with desk, there were about 10 on the side opposite the door and 5 on each of the side . Each desk was the same it was made of wood, had a wooden chair, had a small table lamp, and a quile pen. In the middle of the room was a coffee table with 10 blue lounge chairs around it. I walked up to one of the desk and started to look through the drawers. I the first drawer were 2 ink holders for the quile, in the second drawer was paper, and there was nothing in the third drawer. I when to the desk next to it and it had the same thing. I didn't go through and of the other desk because they would all have the same things in them. I looked around a little more and left. I saw a few of the other walking around. I then went back up to the hall and choose a different door.

The door lead to another set of stairs leading down. I went down the stairs and saw that the room looked just like the other one. After I looked around some I knew every thing in this room was identical to the room I had just been in. I went up stairs and chose a new door. This door had stairs going up. I walked up the stair and saw a short hall with 2 doors in it. I chose the closest door. The room was a large round room with light blue walls and black floors. There was a giant telescope that went through the ceiling. There were several eye balls on tables,around the telescope. Each eye ball had about 10 chairs surrounding it. I saw some of the others floating around looking at the room and did the same. After getting a good look at every thing I left and went to the other room.

This room as the same size, and shape as the last one. The walls and floors were also the same color, But this room had about 20 tall book selves full of books. There were over 300 chairs and several table with lamps on them. I looked around and found a door on one side of the room.

The door lead to more stairs. I went up stairs to find that it was another library it was identical to the last. I looked around the library and found another door. The door lead to stair leading to another library. This one was identical except for it didn't have another door. I went back down stairs to to the main hall way the last door had stair that lead up to an large empty room with wooden floors and purple walls. I looked around a little then went to get a better look at the main room I was in to begin with.

Now that most of the others had gone to explore the Observitorium I could see that the room was a large round room with dark blue walls and purple flooring. There where several huge eye balls on the walls and several small ones hanging from the ceiling. There was a round stage in the middle of the room . On the side opposite of the room there were steps each about 3 feet wide. There was a small wall that when up to about my waist the separated each row and there were chairs lined up down the whole thing. Between the steps and the stage has a floating wooden podium with a eye ball on the front of it. I walked up and down the steps and looked at all the chairs,There were about 50 chairs in a row. After I finished looking at that I went over the other half of the room where the door was and went to the one that lead to the library and went to the on that was the least crowded which was the top on and started to read.


	7. Meetings

- - - Clockwork's Point of view - - -

I was waiting for Nina in my main room. I still had about three minutes before Nina should get here. I only had to wait two more minutes before I heard Nina knocking on the door. I floated over to the door to open it and let Nina in.

"Hello, Clockwork."

"Hi, Nina,"

"How did every thing go after I left you?"

"Good, I explored my tower and read a few book about the human world's history and the ghost zone's history."

"That is good. Do you have any questions about any thing you saw or read?"

"Yaa, what are the circle screens?"

"Those, Clockwork, are your view screens. They will help you to see events in the time streams."

"Ok."

"If you do not have any more questions than we shall go I have some ghost I would like you to meet."

"How are we meeting?"

"We are going to meet the Observants."

" Are they the others that you created to help me look over the time stream?"

"Indeed they are. You need to become familiar with at least the leaders. You will be working with them often."

"Ok."

"Are you ready to go meet them, Clockwork."

"Yaa." I said excitedly._ I can't wait to meet the Observants._

With that we took floated out the door and took off towards the Observitorium. We reached the Observitorium in six minutes. Me and Nina landed on the ground just out side of the Observitorium's doors. Nina then knocked on the door, which opened a few seconds later.l

"Hello, Nina." The Observent greeted

"Hello..." Nina said clearly not knowing his name.

"Levi."

"Hello, Levi."she replied

"Hi." I said

Levi looks over at me with a confused look then ask,"Who are you?"

"I'm Clockwork."

"You will be helping Clockwork manage the time streams."

"Really?" Levi asked. Unlike Clockwork the Observents had not been told their purpose, they had been told that the matter would discussed the next day.

"You indeed will be helping Clockwork manage the time streams, but that will be discussed latter today we have other important things to do."

Me and Nina they floated in the Observatorium. Many of the Observants greeted Nina and she would say hello back. Very few of the Observants said any thing to me. Me and Nina made our way to the stage in the center of the room. Once we got to the stage Nina went up to the podium as I floated behind her.

"Attention!" Nina said loudly. It got most of the Observants attention and the ones it didn't soon realized every one else was quiet, so the stopped talking and turned to Nina.

"Thank you, please take a seat. We have much to do today." She was still speaking loud but not as loud as before. The Observents started to move and sit in the rows of seats while I just remained floating behind Nina.

" I will start of by telling you what you were created for. You were created to help make dissensions on when Clockwork should interfere with the time stream. Clockwork."Nina said motioning me to come forward. I floated forward a little so that I was next to Nina.

"Um...hi." I was really uncomfortable with this. I hated having all those ghost looking at me.

"You will help him make dissensions on whether or not his interference is needed to protect both the ghost human world." One of the Observants stood up and look at Nina.

He said "Mrs. Nina, what exactly do you mean by that?"

" Clockwork was created to watch over time and change the way an event happens, should it put the ghost zone or human world in much danger. You will be responsible for deciding if some thing is a threat or not."

"Thank you Mrs. Nina." He then sat back down.

"Nina, what is considered a big threat?" I'm not sure who said that because they didn't stand up.

"A big threat would be much like Pariah Dark. He is the reason we created you to watch over the time stream. He had done a lot of damage to both the ghost and human world and if he continued to rule there was going to be nothing left in a few year. You are so prevent any thing that will destroy all of most of the ghost or human kind."

"What is the purpose of having so many of use, surly the time stream doesn't need that much interference that all of use are needed?" One of the Observants asked.

"You are correct the time stream should not need assistance to get it going in the right direction very often. There are so many of you so you can determine if the time stream needs to be corrected or if it will be fine with out interfering. You are much like a human court, you have a problem, you disuse possibly ways to fix it or if the problem will fix its self, after you have the answer you see fits best you will vote on it and then you will tell Clockwork what he is to do. If Clockwork believes there to be a problem he will show you what he believes the problem is and you will determine what the best course of action is from there."

"What are we to do if Clockwork tries to change a time stream with out use telling him to do so?" What are you, my boss_. _I can make my on decisions. I thought bitterly they don't even know me and they think they can treat me like a child... I'm older then them to. But I didn't say any thing.

"Clockwork will not interfere unless told to or if he has your approval to interfere. If he dose than I will handle it."

"Wait, so I can't do any thing unless they tell me to or I ask?" O yaa I get to listen to these ghost, and why do I have to do what they say, they can do it them selves. Nina turned to look at me and then she spoke.

"That is correct Clockwork it is that way to prevent you from changing events that may seem bad know but if they do not happen will just lead to something worse happening in the future. If you do interfere with out there knowledge of it there will be sever repracutions." I didn't say any thing back and just glared at the ground in front of me. Nina turned back to face the Observants and kept talking and answering questions.


	8. Vows

Authors Note. Sorry I took so long to upload. It has been a very eventful 2 weeks for me, finals, a funeral, Christmas, volunteering, dental appointment, a wedding, and a birthday. I also was having a hard time coming up with what to say. This will probably be a short chapter, sorry.

- Clockwork's Point of View -

Nina has been been talking for about 3 and a half hours. She had answered questions, told us what our purpose was, why we were created, what we are not allowed to do, vows we had to take, what happened if we broke our vows, the Observents having to choose a leader, and a lot more.

"Do we have any questions?" Nina asked

Nina was answered with silence.

"If we have no other question than we shall begin with the vows. We shall start with Clockwork first." Nina said and then looked back at me. I walked up next to here and she turned to me. " Do you, Clockwork, swear to do what is best for the time line for every one as a whole?"

"Yes."

"To always do what is best for every one as a whole?''

''Yes"

"To never neglect your responsibility?"

"Yes"

"To always use your powers responsibly?"

"Yes"

"To always get approval from the Observants before interfering with time?"

"Yes"

After about 20 more questions and answering yes to all of them I was done.

"You have finished with your vows please go back to where your floating. We shall know start with the Observants vows." She then pointed to the first Observant. "Will you come to the stage?"

The Observant nodded, stood and walked to the stage until the was next to Nina.

"Hello..."

"Ruban."

"Hello Ruban."

"Hello Mrs. Nina."

"Lets begin. Do you, Ruban, swear to watch but never act?"

"Yes"

"To never misuse your powers?"

"Yes"

After about five more questions all answered yes, Nina sent Ruban back to his seat and called for the next Observant in the row. After about thirty hours we were finally done.

"I will leave you for know. I will return in twenty four hours, when I return I want you to have chosen a leader and a small group to help lead. If there are any questions of concerns please voice them now." When no one spoke she said"If there are no questions Clockwork and I will be on our way. Good bye."

She then turned to me and said " Come Clockwork, we will return to your abode and then I will head to mine."

"Ok"

We flew back to my tower after we go there me and Nina we went to the main room.

"I will be back after I take care of matters with the other ancients. I do not know how long it will take, though is should not take more than about 5 hours. We will begin training when I return."

"Ok!" Clockwork said excitedly

" Good bye Clockwork."

"Bye Nina."

With that Nina left my tower. I deiced I would go to my study and read some more books.

I had read about 8 book when I started to see flashes of color. At first it was a quick flash but the flashes started staying long and getting more detailed. Then he started hearing voices

_ "Pharaoh Djoser I bring pleasing news." __a servant of the pharaoh said as he bows._

___"What news do you bring?"_

_"Your pyramids are done sire."_

_"Then show me my pyramids."_

_"As you wish sire."_

Then every thing was clear.

-Authors Note-

I used a real life event and just made up a conversation. That happened around 2600 B.C. When ever I use a real event I will put more information at the bottom.


	9. Training

Sorry it took so long to update had it type by Sunday. I got off for a few minutes to do something and half the story was gone. This chapter should be longer to make up for it.

- - - Clockwork's Point of View - - -

I was still thinking of what the... vision? It was weird. Maybe it-

Knock Knock knock

I'll figer it out later.

I float to the door. I know its Nina because it has been about four and a half hours, so I open the door to let her in.

"Hello, Clockwork."

"Hi."

"We will begin training today. We will first start with basic manners, speech and things of that nature then we will work on your powers I will have to leave later to discuss who is the leader and sub leaders of the Observants are."

"Ok."

"Will you show me to your study?"

"Yaa" I walked to the hidden door, and down the hall to the study, opened the for me and Nina to come in. Then me and Nina when to the chairs and sat down

"Lets begin with proper manners. The first, you should always have your hood up." I pulled my hood up over my head and pushed back the hair that tried to stick out.

"Why?"

"Second, always state what you say clearly."

"Why do I always need to have my hood up?"

"Your hood serves to hide your face, hair and facial expressions and to make you look more authoritative."

"Ok"

"Always sit and stand up straight." I sat up straight.

"Always call people by there full name, never a nick name."

"Ok" I said as I nodded

"Never show fear or weakness." I nodded in response.

"Always show respect to every one even those who are disrespectful to you." I nodded

" Always use proper English."

"Okay."

We spent about four hour discussing proper English and other manner I should know about Nina said it was time to start training with my powers. I showed her to the training room and was waiting for her to begin.

"We will begin with knowing where our power comes from. It comes from our core." She pointed to the middle of her chest."Our core pumps ectoplasm through our body. Our core will regenerate the ectoplasm energy that is lost when we use our powers. Each power uses a different amount of energy. Powers such as levitating, flying, intangibility and invisibility require little energy, but powers such as making ecto shields, duplicating ,making portals , and teleporting take much more energy. There are core based attacks. There are attacks that are based on the kind of core the ghost has, the most common core basic cores these ghost have don't have special powers, all there attacks are ectoplasm based. The second most common type of core is cryokinesis. These ghost can withstand very low temperatures, they can manipulate ice and snow. Ghost with a cryokinesis core along with most other nonbasic cores must learn to release their ecto energy or they with be obliterated. The third most common core is pyrokinesis. Pyrokinesis have fire cores ghost with these core can manipulate fire and withstand high temperatures, many ghost with this ability have flaming hair but not all. The other cores are not very common. There is electrokinesis which is an electric core this is the most deadly core for the user and also the most difficult to master. Ghost with this core must learn to control the electricity very quick many ghost fail to do so which is why it is uncommon, but the ghost that do learn to control it can due many thing including manipulate electricity and thing that require electricity to function. It is much more effective in battle verses most other powers. The next uncommon on is a natural core, ghost with with core come in a great variety the can manipulate any thing natural but can only one part, like weather, plants, space, or land that is just a very short like of what the can manipulate. The rarest type of core is the time core it is the core you, the Observants, and I have. It lets use see things that have, are, or will happen."

"If you can see what is going to happen why didn't you stop Pariah sooner?"

"I my have a time core but it dose not mean I know what is going to happen. I only get visions, and these visions are hard to date I can only tell general location and time period something will happen, has happened, or is happening in, I also have little control over what my visions show me."

"O you said that only you, the Observants, and I have time cores what kind of core do the other Ancients have?"

Nina gave a me a small smile at the question. "We each have a different core. This creates unity and balance among us."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"We will start with the simplest powers and work up to the harder powers. The simplest power is levitation, You have already mastered levitation. We will be starting with flying today."

I looked at her confused. "I know how to fly, Nina."

"I am aware of that but you must be extremely efficient in all the powers you have and that includes the basics. Much of you training will require you master the basics."

"My flying is fine." I was kinda upset by that. I do not get why I have to practice flying I fly just fine.

"I know but you must practice to get better at it. No matter how good you are at something you can always do better."

"Okay" I sigh and just dropped it.

Nina made a bunch of large squares and sent them around the room. " I want you to fly around the room and go around each of the squares."

"Okay this will be easy." I took off to where the closest square was, and stayed to the side as I went side to side and up and down I noticed I didn't fly very smoothly when trying to avoid things, but I made it back to the beginning with out hitting any thing. I flew down to Nina and levitated in front of her.

"Good, you are jerky in some of your quick turns the turns should be smoother. I want you to continue flying around the room ten times.

Now I know why I need to train for flying. I nodded and took off to fly around the room. I got a little smoother every time I went around. After I finished my tenth time around I landed in front of Nina.

"You are doing good. You were smoother on the last lap than the first." Nina created six big rings. She sent the rings around the room and moved the squares around. " Fly around fifteen times go around the squares and through the rings. Try to go as fast as you can."

I nodded and took off. The first lap was about as smooth as my very first lap. I got smoother a bit quicker than last time.

Nina and I continued to train like that until about half an hour before she was suppose to meet with the Observants to get names of the leaders and talk to them about there other responcibilitys. Nina and I said out good byes, she left, and I went back to training. Nina was nice and left all the squares and rings up for me to use.


	10. Power Mastery

This chapter is shorter. There will be a large time jump in the next chapter this is what has been happening in the time before the time jump.

- - - Clockwork's Point of View - - -

Nina came back and told me who the leaders of the Observants was. There were to leaders Levi and Ruban, along with other sub leaders.

I kept practicing with fly and was doing great! I was flying the whole course very smoothly. I din't stop until I herd Nina at the door. I flew out and let her in. We went back to the training room, I showed her how good I had gotten. She told me that I was doing very well, and that today we would be working on flight again but it would be harder. When we started squares would pop out of no were and two days later she was throwing ecto balls (similar to doge balls) at me. That took four days to get good at.

The next thing we worked on was intangibility. She tough me that the same way as flying on I had to go through the squares. We then worked on making items intangible as well. It took about two weeks to master intangibility .

Then we worked on invisibility. Nina created the course we used for flight and had me fly around it invisible. It took several tries but I eventually could keep it up for several hours. Then I tried invisibility with objects. I master thing in about two weeks as well.

The next week we worked on invisibility and intangibility at the same time. We only worked on this for about a week.

The next thing Nina tough me was how to shoot ecto blast. I was not very accurate so this took a lot of focus. After several months of slowly getting better. Nina started to throw ecto balls after about three months. It became much more difficult to be accurate. I final got it mastered after about eighteen months.

We then spent a week with practicing more with the powers I had learned so far.

After this we worked on improving my senses. We started with hearing. Nina blind folded me and had me sit in the middle of the room. She then created something that made noise and sent it around the room and told me to shoot it. It was extremely hard to do but after about six tries I shoot it. We repeated this and the things slowly go quieter. This took about five months to master. This also made my tower seam much louder than before but I learned to just tone it out. I could now tell where someone was with out having to see them. I could hear the quiet noises they would make.

Next, Nina spent about three years teaching me how to manipulate my ecto energy. I could make any thing I wanted out of it. I mainly used it to create shields and swards. It took a lot of time to get the shields to be extremely strong, I could make a shield that could with stand some of Nina's most powerful blast.

The nest thing I learned to do was duplicate. It was extremely hard and often gave me a headache after I reabsorbed the duplication. It took several weeks just to make the fist duplication. It only stayed for about thirty seconds but I had finally made one. After that I started focusing on holing them for longer times and then making more than one. I had leaned to make about three hundred and had learned how to absorb the memories without giving my self a head ache. This all took about seven years.

We worked on hand to hand combat for about ten years. I had only won one fight with Nina but had gotten close several time.

The last power we worked on was my time powers. Nina told me that this was a power I needed to learn on my own. I spent a lot of time in front of the viewing screens. It took about two months before I even got one glimpse of the time stream, besides the visions in my head. It took a hundred years before I had masted how to use the viewing screens. In this time Nina had stopped visiting me every day. Now she usually visited once or twice a month.


End file.
